Roodkapje: The Story of Red Riding-Hood
by Molchie Storages
Summary: For Ryuna Ohime's 13 Days Halloween Challenge. Gadis kecil bertudung merah yang selalu dicintai oleh siapapun yang memandang dirinya memulai perjalanannya menuju ke rumah neneknya tercinta. Namun, sang serigala membayang-bayangi setiap langkahnya... Red Riding-Hood!Au, Fairytale!Au, and little surprised thing inside the story. RnR please


**a/n**: Hello! Welcome back with Molchie in here~ And I made this fic for 13 Days Halloween Challenge from Ryuna Ohime. As always, I would to say…

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Warning: ** Fairytale!AU, Misstypo, Little bit OOC, and surprised thing inside this story.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

_A little girl_

_A dear little girl_

_Who was loved by every one_

_Who looked at her_

_But most of all by her grandmother_

_Once she gave her a little cap of red velvet_

_Which suited her so well_

_So she was always called_

_'Little Red-Cap.'_

.

.

.

**#############**

**Roodkapje : The Story of Little Red Riding-Hood © Molchie**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers Hidekaz © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**##############**

.

.

.

_Bella..._

_Seorang gadis kecil yang manis_

_Yang selalu dicintai oleh setiap orang_

_Setiap orang yang memandang dan memperhatikan dirinya_

_Dan sangat di sayangi oleh nenek Lovino_

_Bella..._

_Seorang gadis kecil bertudung merah_

_Yang selalu di panggil 'Gadis Tudung Merah' _

_Semenjak ia mendapatkan _

_Tudung berwarna merah dengan renda putih_

_ Yang di berikan oleh neneknya_

_Di mana ia sangat cocok mengenakan tudung merah itu_

.

.

.

_Hingga pada suatu hari_

_Bundanya memberikan sebuah keranjang_

_Keranjang yang berisi_

_Semangkuk pasta dan sebotol wine_

_Untuk di berikan kepada neneknya tercinta_

_Dan ia pun_

_Mengiyakan apa yang di minta oleh bunda_

.

.

.

"Bella, tolong bawakan ini kepada nenekmu. Katanya ia sedang sakit dan terbujur lemah. Bunda minta tolong kepadamu bisa kan?"

"Semangkuk pasta dan sebotol wine... Tentu saja aku akan mengantarkan ini kepada nenek Lovi. Semoga ia sehat kembali."

"Oh ya, kau janganlah berlari. Itu dapat membuatmu tersandung dan memecahkan botol. Saat kau tiba, ucapkanlah salam dan jangan mengintip setiap sisi sebelum melakukanya."

"Baik. Aku berangkat dulu, bunda…"

.

.

.

_Kemudian..._

_Pergilah gadis bertudung merah itu_

_Menuju rumah neneknya_

_Yang terletak di seberang hutan_

_Tanpa ia sadari_

_Ada yang mengincarnya sedari tadi_

_._

_._

_._

"Pagi yang indah, hei kau gadis bertudung merah"

"_Aku tak yakin ia serigala yang baik. Dari penampilannya sudah cukup tak menyakinkanku..._"

"P-pagi, tuan serigala yang baik hati..."

"Akan kemanakah kau akan pergi dan apakah yang kau bawa itu?"

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah nenekku, nenek Lovi. Dan aku membawakan semangkuk pasta dan sebotol wine untuknya..."

"Hmm… Bisakah kau memberitahukan di mana rumah nenekmu?"

"Mengapa kau tanyakan hal itu?!"

"Karena aku ingin sewaktu-waktu dapat mengunjungi nenekmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ia tinggal di seberang hutan ini dan di depan rumahnya terdapat pohon ek besar. Kau pasti menemukannya."

"_Benar-benar gadis polos. Rasanya aku lebih ingin menyantap (?) gadis ini daripada neneknya. __Dan aku harus mengatur strategi sebaik mungkin._"

"Hei, kau gadis bertudung merah yang manis. Tudungmu yang indah dan baju yang kau gunakan begitu warna-warni bagaikan sehamparan bunga di taman. Dan lebih baik kini kau lanjutkan perjalanan indahmu, bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, tuan serigala. Terima kasih..."

.

.

.

_Bahkan kau tak mengetahui_

_Rencana licik apakah _

_Yang diatur oleh_

_Tuan serigala yang suka mengincar gadis kecil_

_Seperti dirinya_

.

.

.

_Tibalah dirimu di rumah nenekmu_

_Kau kaget saat rumah nenekmu sudah dalam keadaan terbuka  
_

_Dan kau pun langsung berlari menuju rumah nenekmu  
_

_Saat kau masuk  
_

_Kau merasakan  
_

_Hal yang aneh mengenai nenekmu  
_

.

.

.

_Lambat laun_

_kau pun mulai sedikit curiga_

_Apakah benar ia nenekmu atau bukan_

_Lagipula..._

_Nenekmu tak setinggi ini tubuhnya_

_Nenekmu tak sebesar ini tubuhnya_

_Nenekmu tak segarang ini tubuhnya_

_Dan..._

_Nenekmu tak seberat ini suaranya_

.

.

.

"Nenek, mengapa tubuh nenek begitu besar?"

"Agar lebih baik untuk memelukmu."

"Mengapa kau memiliki telinga yang aneh?"

"Agar lebih baik untuk mendengar suaramu."

"Dan mengapa tampang nenek menyeramkan?"

"Agar aku dapat menyerangmu"

.

.

.

_Kau begitu terkejut_

_Terkejut akan apa yang ia ucapkan  
_

_Ia memang bukanlah nenekmu  
_

_Ia hanyalah serigala  
_

_Serigala yang sangat tertarik akan anak kecil sepertimu  
_

_Kau pun semakin lama  
_

_Semakin lama menjauh dari serigala itu  
_

_Namun  
_

.

.

.

"Hei! Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari cucuku, Bastard!"

.

.

.

_Nenek _

_Nenekmu yang sebenarnya t'lah datang_

_Bersama dengan rekannya, Sang Pemburu_

_Nenek Lovino yang tangguh_

_Sudah menduga bahwa serigala akan menyerang cucunya_

_Ia pun tak bisa tinggal diam_

_Karena_

_Karena Bella adalah cucu kesayangannya_

_Gadis yang di cintai oleh siapapun_

.

.

.

_Dan..._

_Satu_

_Dua kali pelatuk ditarik_

_Dan meleset mengenai target_

_Dan tarikan pelatuk selanjutnya_

_Duaarrrr_

_Rubuhlah tubuh serigala itu_

_Terbaring bersimbah darah_

_Tepat bagian dadanya tertembak oleh nenek_

_Yang bukan sekedar nenek biasa_

.

.

.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku, serigala bangsat!"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Bella, cucuku yang tersayang. Pasta ini enak sekali dan rasa wine ini sungguh nikmat. Benar-benar pas..."

"Terima kasih juga, nenek "

"Iya benar-benar pas perpaduan antara pasta dan wine ini…"

"Diam kau, tomato-bastard! Cucuku kan membawakannya untukku! Ngapain pakai incip-incip?!"

"Yah, kan aku hanya ingin mengincipi saja... Masa tidak boleh sih, Mi Tomatei~~"

"Kalau kau panggil aku seperti itu lagi, akan kutembak kepalamu! Daripada kau mengodaku, lebih baik kau lihat apakah dagingnya sudah matang atau belum! "

"Ah iya, sudah matang. Akan kusajikan~"

"Wah, sudah matang ya, Tuan Pemburu..?"

"Iya, sudah matang, Bella. Nah ini, silahkan di nikmati…"

.

.

.

_Dan apakah kau tahu dari manakah daging yang mereka nikmati?_

_Pastilah kau mengetahuinya, gadis kecil_

_Karena kau tak melewatkan kesempatan nenekmu_

_Dan juga sang pemburu_

_Menguliti serigala hasil buruan mereka di rumah sang nenek_

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana? Nikmatkah rasanya, Bella?"

"Iya~ Enak sekali, nenek…"

* * *

**a/n : ** Fail. I think it's so fail. Tak tahu kenapa, karakteristik karakternya masih terasa OOCnya. Padahal sudah saya usahakan tetap IC..

Saya mengadaptasi dari versi Grimm bersaudara yang kemudian banyak yang saya ubah dari versi itu...

**Don't forget to Review it et Merci Beaucoup!** :D


End file.
